The Forgotten One
by Shireisu
Summary: OS/Songfic Times of Grace - The Forgotten One. Stan, chanteur d'un groupe célèbre, fait son introspection dans une soudaine inspiration.


**Voilà un nouvel OS Songfic, tournant clairement autour du morceaux de Times of Grace, The Forgotten One. J'y écris la genèse fictive d'une chanson d'un groupe fictif. Ce texte rentre clairement en écho avec l'autre OS Through Glass, il peut être utile, bien que pas forcement nécessaire, de le lire.**

**Comme d'habitude j'ai fait une traduction personnelle des paroles, j'ai adapté certain temps mais l'idée y est.**

* * *

**The Forgotten One**

Thad joue de la gratte, assis sur le canapé. Un air blues-rock mélancolique. C'est lui le plus talentueux pour poser des compos. Je suis couché sur le lit hydraulique de ma chambre de luxe. L'hôtel a été réservé pour le mois. On enregistre demain et il nous manque trois chansons. Je n'ai pas la tête à ça, Thad rumine sur son manche, et les autres sont partis se faire un resto. Ça chiale dehors, du haut de nos deux cent mètres New-York fait paillette.

Y a mon bloc-note perdu sur les draps. Je ne sais plus quoi écrire, c'est si superflu. Lorsque j'écris, je ne suis plus moi même, ou plutôt je redeviens trop de moi. _Les mots ne font que me guider à faire craquer mon déguisement. _Le pognon, la célébrité, les gonzesses j'ai tout ce que tout le monde peut espérer. Je fais le tour du monde et les gens m'adulent comme un pape. Parfois je me dis que c'est tellement gratuit comme vie je fais de la musique quoi ! Je m'éclate à jouer de la guitare, à chanter et on me paye pour ça, et pas qu'un peux. Et le téléchargement illégal a beau faire des ravages, j'ai tellement la côte que je gagne l'essentiel de ma croûte sur scène, à chaque fois il y a toujours plus de minette à crier mon nom. La culture pop c'est bercer les gens d'illusion, c'est un peu comme l'alcool : vous ne gagnez plus un rond, vous n'avez plus d'boulot, achetez les places de concert ça vous fera un peu oublier la merde de vos vies. C'est de la poudre aux yeux, une manière de reporter ses problèmes à demain, l'art du procrastinateur.

Franchement, je kiff mon taf... mais ce n'est pas si radieux que ça. Personne ne peut connaître la pression d'un artiste à la mode. Finalement, je crois savoir ce que pouvait ressentir une icône comme Jésus. On attend tellement de toi, on t'attend tellement au retour. Un faux pas et vlan on te tabasse, la gueule face contre terre, on te chie dans la bouche. Tous les jours des concerts, des interviews, du travail de marketing, des producteurs qui te tannent pour du nouveau contenu. On se plaint de nos caprices de star, mais on nous donne le ciel et en même temps on nous fais porter le monde, on est pas Atlas merde ! Alors si pour nous contenter dans ce devoir titanesque, il suffit d'avoir un plat remplit d'M&M's rouge ou une lunette de chiotte neuve à chaque nouvel hôtel, c'est vite payé, non ?

'Fin bref, y a une certaine lassitude à se montrer comme on est. On nous adore et on nous crache sur la gueule. _Ma chaire, une prison pour l'homme au travers ses yeux._ On voit de nous que ce qu'on montre, en même temps pourquoi regarder plus loin. J'ai tout pour être heureux, ce putain de bonheur mercantiliste dont tout le monde rêve ! Je suis un tyran qui possède tout, mais qui ne fait rien avec, on fait tout pour moi c'est aussi simple que ça. L'important n'est pas la possession matérielle, mais la possession de larbin pour répondre à toutes nos attentes, nos responsabilités, etc. Cela, en échange de quelque heure de musique.

Malgré tout, je ne suis pas plus heureux qu'un autre. Thad est un petit égocentrique qui aime me mettre dans la merde, Trent ne m'adresse qu'à peine la parole, faisant ce qu'il a à faire et se cassant la minute après avec Brydon. Je connais plein de célébrité, y a toujours quelqu'un pour une soirée, mais jamais personne quant-il s'agit de se confier. La confiance n'a pas trop lieu ni place dans ce monde, et l'amitié on la laisse souvent au profit d'intérêt x ou y. De mon ancienne vie, c'est un peu la seule chose qui me manque ma famille je m'en fou : mon père est un con atteint du syndrome de Peter-pan, ma mère n'a su que divorcé et se remettre avec lui, et ma sœur n'existait que pour me faire chier. Ce qu'il me manque ce sont mes potes, mes amis, Kyle.

_Je chante l'épitaphe pour un roi anonyme..._ Kyle, ça me fait bizarre de penser à lui, mais jamais je ne cesse totalement. Son nom me fait mal parce que j'ai l'impression de lui avoir fait plus de mal qu'à n'importe qui. C'était mon meilleur ami et je les laissé tombé quand la célébrité m'a tendu les bras. Son nom est _inscrit sur cette tombe comme toutes mes pièces manquantes_. Je me souviens encore quand nous rêvions à deux de la célébrité, le talent dans les doigts, le génie dans l'esprit, mais aucune lumière où briller. On m'a offert les lumières et je n'ai qu'à peine hésité à changer ma guitare d'épaule... Et il n'y a eu plus rien que de la colère et du déni.

**_De combien sommes-nous éloignés l'un de l'autre?_**

**_Combien de temps avant que ce silence crève?_**

Thad se roule un pétard. Il y a des brins de tabac qui tombe sur le corps de sa gratte, il n'en lâche pas des yeux son ouvrage, ses yeux lèchent déjà le papier et son nez boit déjà à son filtre. Sur la petite table de verre où il a allongé ses pieds, je vois encore le spectre de la poudre blanche. Des Atlas du temps moderne ouais... mais sans rien pour opiacer nos existences nous ne serions rien de plus que des quarts-de-dieux. La drogue, ça nous soulage de la tension de devoir porter le monde. Au départ on se dit que c'est pour faire cool, suivre la vague, très vite on devient accroc. Mais genre, pas seulement physique, surtout mental; sans ça, adieu notre train de vie. C'est comme les grands patrons à hautes responsabilités, ou les traders massifs, ils marchent à la coke parce que sans elle, ils ne tiendraient pas la pression. De tout temps l'homme a eut le rêve de dépasser son statut, les drogues ne sont qu'un moyen parmi tant d'autres d'approcher la part de Dieu en qui on croit tous, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je parie que Kyle n'a jamais touché à ça. Il n'en a pas besoin. Il vole au naturel parmi les anges. Kyle...

« Thad lâche ton oinje et joue... »

« T'prends pour qui Marsh, tu glandes depuis ce matin, je suis pas ton larbin ! »

« On doit avoir quelque chose de nouveau à présenter demain alors au boulot. »

« Parce que t'as une soudaine révélation peut-être ?! »

« Et si c'était le cas ? »

Il râle, la sèche allumée entre les lèvres, la fumée coulant sur son visage cadavérique. Dans ces moments j'ai l'impression de le voir sous IRM... Ses cernes comme agrandis au cadre de ses orbites, les pommettes marquées au cartilage et la mâchoire aussi crispée qu'un mort. Il reprend sa gratte et continu ses accords d'Américan Blues-man avec un semblant pop dans l'air. Je me redresse sur le lit, mouvance de l'eau du matelas, assis comme un indien patient sur son radeau attendant le poisson mordant au bout de la ligne de canne à pêche. J'ai envie d'être au plus franc de ce que je suis dans le fond, que cette chanson parle de moi du bout des lèvres, qu'elle me parle de mon histoire, de mon passé, de mes erreurs et de mes rêves. J'ai surtout envie de faire ma rédemption, comme une lettre secrète à son adresse. Même si je sais qu'il n'en verra rien de la couleur... je doute qu'il m'écoute encore, qu'il supporte encore ma simple image. Je pose des mots sur la mélodie des cordes de nylons...

_« Lead me to the crossroad, I can find my way home_

_Devils on my back and angels in between_

_The scars and dreams that made me believe_

_Where's the crime scene in remembrance to me?_

_When our eyes meet do you know the man beneath?_

_Walk the line between desperate and redeemed? » (*)_

Thad a les yeux béants. Il m'a toujours jalousé la voix et ma capacité à la poser, de trouver les mots; comme je lui ai toujours jalousé son talent pour la guitare. On vit dans une rivalité constante l'un comme l'autre. Ça donne des résultats plus ou moins probants... Fructueux ou bien purement autodestructeur. Malgré ce combat de personnalité, on bosse ensemble, on se complète, ce doit être la seule chose que je peux lui trouver de commun avec Kyle.

_« Lost in a sea of sadness_

_Blind in this place of darkness_

_If I fall would you be there to raise me up_

_Or will I be the forgotten one? » (*)_

Une nuit, j'ai failli mourir. Cette chanson j'aurais pu l'écrire à ce moment-là. Personne ne le sait hormis mon groupe, mon manager et mon équipe. La rumeur a été tuée dans le tas. Même si s'aurait pu faire un buzz médiatique, ça aurais tué une mythologie. Le suicide ce n'est pas beau à voir, même ratée.

La salle de bain de l'hôtel régnait dans les tons blanc et beige. Le contraste était saisissant avec le sang coulant de mes poignets. Corbeaux aux ailes effeuillées, fœtus de chaire hystérique, coulant de groseille sur le carrelage marbré. Ça fait tellement cliché... Rétrospectivement j'ai fait mon con d'emo irresponsable et inconscient. La tentative ratée m'a remis à ma place, catho semi-pratiquant je me supporte de moins en moins. Le suicide est une faiblesse. Atlas, sous le monde, a plié le genou, a courbé l'échine, a baissé la tête, mais il n'a jamais lâché prise face à la difficulté de son sort. Cette période de ma vie est passée. En y repensant, je revois les images de ce film « Last Days », sombre histoire d'un jeune artiste au bout du rouleau qui finit par se suicider, allégorie subtile de Kurt Cobain. Au moment où l'on découvre son corps, sur le reflet du carreau de la verrière, on voit son « fantôme » s'élever du corps et grimper les jointures des carreaux, comme les barreaux d'une échelle pour aller au ciel - superbe plan. Le sentiment de lumière lorsque la vie nous échappe.

Depuis cet épisode, je gagnent en maturité, je crois _et mes hymnes sont des chansons pour les gueules cassées au travers chaque mot que je prononce. _Et au fond, tout ça c'est grâce à Kyle, ou à cause : il est mon rideau de fer, ma grande dépression, ma traversée du désert, mon jardin d'éden. Il n'est plus là, mais jamais je ne les sentis aussi présents que dans mon malheur. Ange ou démon il fait flotter mon corps entre deux eaux, et je ne sais si c'est pour me relever ou me laisser tomber sur le parvis comme je l'ai laissé tomber. Je t'ai laissé-pour-compte... Quelle ironie ! Je ne sais combien de temps durera cette célébrité que je vis - parce que, faut pas se leurrer, la musique c'est comme les fringues, ça se met, ça se sali, ça se jette ou ça se lave. Ni plus, ni moins. D'ici un an, peut être deux, voir moins, je serais abandonné – vêtement pour enfant laissé pour une robe ou un jean d'adolescent. Les choses évoluent aussi vite qu'un nouveau-né dans ce monde. On dit que l'art, pour persister, doit constamment se renouveler, après, aujourd'hui, on érige l'étiquette de l'artiste éphémère. Je suis comme un ordinateur portable volontairement fait pour durer 3 ans ou un filament d'ampoule ne pouvant brûler qu'un certain nombre d'heures. Je suis une bombe déjà programmée à exploser en deux temps : célébrité et déclin. Mais l'espace de ce temps, je suis l'icône d'une génération de fans, ils se reconnaissent en moi, rêvent d'être moi. _Dois-je porter l'espoir pour tout le monde ?_ Laisser les gens rêver à un paradis au lieu d'une déchetterie ? Je laisse des gamins croire, avoir l'espoir, se conforter dans ce qu'il voit et non pas ce qu'il est. Je prépare, pour la future génération de producteur et de manager, le terrain, la matière pour qu'ils puissent s'engraisser sur le dos de pseudo-artistes à coup de pouce.

Thad a arrêté de jouer. Il y a de la cendre tombé sur sa gratte, il ne reste qu'un bout de mégot entre ses lèvres. Il est silencieux à me regarder. J'ai l'impression qu'il réfléchit à ce qu'il va dire, comme pesant ses mots, ne pas laisser trop de place à l'éloge, avoir un ton suffisamment méprisant sans l'être trop, être franc du collier...

« T'l'a taupé où ta chanson elle ressemble à rien de ce que tu fais. »

« J'ai rien piqué mec c'est de moi. »

« … C'est un beau morceau. Tu vas pouvoir coucher lors de la tournée. »

Je l'insulte, levant les yeux au ciel, me laissant tomber en arrière dans les remous du lit hydraulique. Ce n'est pas la baise qui m'intéresse avec cette chanson mélancolico-dépressive, c'est qu'elle puisse être entendue et comprise par une personne. Une seule personne. Rien que ça, je ne demande pas le monde ! Si l'on se retrouvait à la croisée des chemins, Kyle, me reconnaîtrais-tu ? J'ai changé, en bon et en mal. As-tu encore un peu d'estime pour moi ?

« Écris tes lyrics Marsh, on est bon pour la nuit, faut la rendre demain. »

Profs de merde, on est plus à l'école... J'ai encore l'air de la chanson dans la tête, entêtante mélodie. L'équipe sera contente, le refrain fonctionne bien, il est typé pop, mais sans trop.

_« Lost in a sea of sadness_

_Blind in this place of darkness_

_If I fall would you be there to raise me up_

_Or will I be the forgotten one? » (*)_

**Kyle, je t'aime mec, mais tu ne le sais pas.**

* * *

_Je vous donne la traduction des passages étoilé (*):_

_Guide moi à la croisée des chemin, Je peux trouver la route du retour_  
_Les démons sur mon dos les anges entre eux,_  
_Les rêves et blessures m'ont fait croire._

_Où est la scène de crime, que je me souvienne?_  
_Lorsque nos yeux se croisent, reconnais tu l'homme derrière?_  
_Passer la ligne entre désespoir et rédemption._

_Perdu dans une mer de souffrance_  
_Aveugle sur cette obscur place._  
_Si je tombe sera tu là pour me relever?_  
_Ou serais-je laissé-pour-compte?_


End file.
